


Dreams

by megslittlehellhound



Series: Searching [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dreams tonight weren't the same as before she found Cas. Before, they were about her finding him, and her nightmares were that she’d find the Winchesters, and they’d tell her he’s dead. It’s amazing how many variations can some from the same basic plot line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Her dreams tonight weren’t the same as before she found Cas. Before, they were about her finding him, and her nightmares were that she’d find the Winchesters, and they’d tell her he’s dead. It’s amazing how many variations can some from the same basic plot line.

This time, she wasn’t seeing things through her own eyes; she saw things like she was there, but she wasn’t herself. She was this invisible person watching an imaginary, and somehow, happy, life with Castiel go on.

She saw herself right now, asleep, with her head on his chest. 

_Flash._

It looked not too long later, it was spring, and they were in a house. It was clean and quiet, except for the television and a noise from down the hall that she couldn’t decipher. The green couch she was sitting on looked new, and with her head on Cas’ shoulder, so did she. A little girl, around five, maybe six, with her meat suit’s dark hair, and Castiel’s endless blue eyes. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” She ran, and jumped in their laps. 

They laughed in response, and hugged her.

“Someone should be in bed.” Castiel said, in his same gravelly voice.

The little girl’s head turned to Meg, “’Mama, can you tuck me in? Please?” The young girl holding on to the last syllable until her mother answered.

“Yes, Seraphim, come on.” She saw herself answer. She looked so happy, and so did Cas. But it seemed impossible. Maybe, maybe they could beat the odds, and the natural order of things.

_Flash._

They were older now, by about 12 years. A girl with dark hair and blue eyes was on a podium. Her face hadn’t changed much, from before in the dream.  
“And valedictorian, Seraphim Masters!” A voice boomed, and Meg watched her daughter walk up the steps, accepting her diploma with pride.

_Flash._

They were helping Seraphim pack for college. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, she just did.

“Alright, Mom, Dad, I’m ready to go.”

She pulled them both into a hug, Meg watched herself cry a little, and Cas, too. They finished hugging, and watched Seraphim go.

“Bye, Sera!” They both said, in unison, before she shut her door, and smiled at them.

_Flash._

The Winchesters were on their doorstep, each with another person in tow. Sam was holding hands with a beautiful woman, whose hair was brown, curly and chin length, her eyes were also brown, and she had dark skin; Dean was holding hands with a slightly shorter man, he was white, and had brown hair and gray eyes. 

The boys smiled at Meg and Castiel, “Happy thanksgiving!” They said, and Meg and Cas let them in.

_Flash._

Meg saw herself as an old woman, looking at an aged Castiel lying in a hospital bed.

She patted him on the arm, “It’s time for chemo, dear. The doctors say they can get the prostate cancer to go away, since it’s not very far along.” She could see the doubt mixed with hope in her own eyes, before two nurses came in, pulling and pushing Cas’ bed out of the door.

_Flash._

She woke up, and couldn’t find out the end of their story. She didn’t care; she’d see it someday, anyway. She pulled herself carefully off of Cas, and went to see if she could get them something to eat. She had a feeling she was going to stay with him for a while longer.


End file.
